


Echoes of the Past

by Avialle



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mafuyu talks in his Sleep, Mild Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avialle/pseuds/Avialle
Summary: Because even if it hurt sometimes and even if there were times when he didn’t understand Mafuyu or felt left out or was jealous… he knew it was worth it.Love was worth it.Always.--Or: How Mafuyu whispers something painful in his sleep.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 339





	Echoes of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in Given-hell so I thought to finally share this!  
> It's a bit angsty, like the manga-level of angsty I guess?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Ritsuka was high from excitement and exuberant joy, still feeling the heat of the colorful stage-lights on his skin; tasting the stuffy air of the concert hall, a weird mixture of alcohol, sweat and ecstasy you couldn’t describe but only experience yourself; hearing the excited cheering of the crowd. The applause. The calls for an encore. For _more._   
  
Yes, more. He also wanted more, wanted to push this feeling to the limit, wanted everything – and he wanted it _now._

Adrenalin was flooding his veins and he knew Mafuyu was the same. They made their way to his flat in high-speed, hands entangled tightly, both eager to be alone.  
  
When the door shut, he pressed his lisp avidly against Mafuyus, hands wrapping around his torso. The guitar bag was still on his back, but Ritsuka didn’t care nor give him time to put it down.

Impatiently he pressed their bodies together, forcing Mafuyu to take some steps back until the wall stopped his movements.

Ritsuka wanted him closer, until there was not a single inch between them anymore.

Sighing softly in the kiss, Mayufu parted his lips. Ritsuka took the invitation without any hesitation, entering hungrily with his tongue. His hands weren’t inactive either, tracing down the sides of his body until he reached the hem of Mafuyus shirt and let them slip underneath.

Gasping he broke away from the kiss, pressing his mouth on Mayufus neck instead. He tasted the salt on his sensitive skin, teasing out a soft, muffled moan of Mafuyu.

“Ritsuka…,“ he whispered with trembling lips. A sound that went like an electric shock through his body. 

“Shower,” he answered roughly, earning a slight nod from Mafuyu in response. There was another promising kiss, that left him yearning for more and his impatience reached its maximum, so he broke away, finally getting rid of his guitar because he had more important things to do now.

Demandingly he reached for Mafuyus hand to drag him along. There weren’t any complains, just a sound of surprise, but Mafuyu followed him on the spot.

Ritsuka didn’t dare to look back now. Didn’t dare to look at him. Else, self-control would be nothing more but a weak, meaningless word.

His very audible breathing was more than enough to increase Ritsukas pulse. To fuel the fire inside him. 

They just started some time ago to do these things. It was still a bit clumsy or awkward sometimes and Ritsuka was never sure if it was okay what he did. What he was allowed to do. What was right. What Mafuyu wanted. He never did this stuff before!

Well, at least he was good at overacting his insecurities, but it was still challenging. A constant mystery. 

With Mafuyu it was sometimes like walking over a frozen lake. One false step and the ice broke under his feet without warning.

But right now, there was no room for overthinking in his head. There was nothing but this thrilling feeling. Unlimited desire.

_He wanted to touch him._

Their clothes landed carelessly at the bathroom floor.  
The first drops of water were cold as ice, giving a harsh contrast to his heated skin, but Ritsuka dragged his boyfriend under the shower without losing any more time.  
He felt Mafuyus goosebumps under the tips of his fingers, stealing another demanding kiss.

_Closer. He wanted to have him closer._

Ritsuka pulled him nearer, exploring his body with his hands. From Mafuyus shoulder blades, to his back and hips, until they rested his butt cheeks.

Exhaling deeply, he clearly noticed Mafuyus dick pressing hard against his belly and _damn._

The water hailed down on them, getting warmer with every passing second. As if he needed it to be more hot in here.

“Ritsuka…,” Mafuyu whispered again, showing a smile filled with genuine affection. His eyes widened, before he returned it. Moving his hands up, he wrapped his arms around Mafuyus torso, pulling him closer. His fingers entangled in his wet hear. Now it was Mafuyu who stole an urgent kiss.

His tongue brushed over Ritsukas lips, wandering to his earlobe. Then his neck.

The water drops ran hot over his body.  
A gasp escaped his lips. He buried his hand in Mafuyus hair and skin.

_Fuck…_

Abruptly he forced Mafuyu back to the tiled wall, taking a closer look. Heavy lidded he looked at Ritsuka, sending a shiver down his spine.

_Again. Fuck._

Their lips crashed together again and Ritsuka tried to blindly grab for the shower gel standing somewhere near Mafuyus. Hastily he squeezed some of it into his open palm, before he gave it so Mafuyu.

“Hurry up,” he murmured into his hear, his voice dark with impatience, while he spread the shower gel on his body, waiting for Mafuyu to do the same. He nodded and Ritsuka watched him closely. Every movement of his hands. How the shower foam shone wet on his pale skin.

He gulped.  
It was tempting to think about just doing it right here in the shower – but the bedroom was way more comfortable… he should be patient.

Nevertheless, he pulled Mafuyu closer again, gaping the distance in the blink of an eye. As the water ran warm over their bodies, he was overly aware of Mafuyus presence. How his wet skin was pressing against him. Being so close to him like this was driving him insane!

Placing a hand in his neck, Ritsuka demanded for more, entering his mouth with his tongue. His other hand began to move again, brushing over firm abs, until he reached his hips. For the duration of some heartbeats he remained right there, before he made his way downwards, until his fingertips reached something hard.

He couldn’t keep himself from tracing promisingly over Mafuyus length, earning a muffled gasp. They broke away from the kiss and with his breath heavily against his lips, Mafuyu gave him an intense glance that went straight south.

Too much. This was way too much!  
How should he stop now?

Ritsuka tightened his grip, slowly moving his hand up and down. Immediately Mafuyu pressed his eyelids together, clinging to Ritsuka as he tried to stifle a moan.

He drew Mafuyu closer, supporting him with his free hand on his back, while he was pumping him. With his thumb he circled over Mafuyus sensitive tip, earning more sounds of pleasure.

He tried to whisper his name with trembling lips, but more than a weak, “Rits – ,” wouldn’t come out of his mouth, before there was another deep moan.

Fingers dug into his skin. The warm water seemed to fuel Mafuyus lust even more and it was one of the hottest things he ever saw, so his own dick urging for some attention now too wasn’t surprising, but Ritsuka still focused only on him.

When Mafuyus legs weakened, he pushed him back against the cold tiles. There was a surprised moan and an attempt to open his eyes questioning, but as another wave of lust hit him, he closed them again with a loud gasp.

Ritsuka peppered his neck with more kisses, fastening the pace.  
“Come for me,” he whispered, leaning close to Mafuyus ear.

Ritsuka clearly noticed how he held in a breath, before it became even more unsteady and fast. His body tensed as he tightened his grip around Ritsuka. The way Mafuyu pressed his mouth against his collarbone was nearly desperate.

It just took another two firm movements up and down his length until he poured hotly over Ritsukas hand. With a gasp Mafuyu lifted his head to lean exhaustedly with his forehead against Ritsukas shoulder, trying to get enough air into his lungs. His body was still trembling slightly.

Gently Ritsuka pulled him back under the warm water and brushed a kiss onto his forehead, before they cleaned the mess. Mafuyu gave him a soft glance, the hint of a smile showing on his lips. There was still a slight blush on his cheeks and his breathing didn’t recover completely yet.

Okay. He totally wouldn’t endure this much longer.

Ritsuka cupped his face, pressing an eager kiss onto his lips. Mafuyu answered by grabbing his hips, drawing their bodies closer together.

Mafuyu broke away from the kiss, gently brushing over his cheek with his thumb. His smile was as soft as it was knowing. He had undeniably more experience with these things and Ritsuka still couldn’t get used to this thought, because Mayufu appeared to be so… so innocent!

But the next kiss wasn’t innocent at all and when Mafuyus hand slowly began to move over his body, all of his thoughts vanished into oblivion.  
Tensing up he held in a breath, waiting impatiently to be touched where he wanted it most right now – instead Mafuyu suggested quietly to move to the bedroom.

Reluctantly Ritsuka let out the pent-up breath, but nodded. If Mafuyu continued like this, he would go crazy any minute. That was for sure.  
But yes, he was right… it wasn’t comfortable in here. Not that he cared too much at his point – but in the end, he got more than rewarded for his patience.

  
  


Afterwards, Mafuyu fell asleep pretty fast. It was always astonishing how his batteries seemed to empty within seconds, leaving him in a dead-like sleeping mode. But it was okay. Just laying at his side, arms wrapped around him and pulling him close was more than enough to satisfy Ritsuka.

The thought caused a slight blush on his cheeks and he was more than thankful Mafuyu didn’t notice it. He still needed to get used to… well, _this._ Having a boyfriend and thinking cheesy stuff and so on.

Mafuyu’s looked so peaceful, it made his heart ache in an undefinable way. Streaks of his hair messily framed his face. His chest lifted and lowered slowly and steadily. He was relaxed and with some imagination there was even the hint of a smile on his lips.  
Nothing reminded of what happened just some minutes ago…

Now it was Ritsuka who showed a silent smile and maybe the heat in his cheeks increased even more. It felt unbelievably good and was exciting and he couldn’t wait to do it again – but at the same time, it was still a bit embarrassing.

Softly, he caressed the cheek of his sleeping boyfriend. _His boyfriend…  
_His smile deepened, while something warm spread in his chest. It was nice to watch him sleep.

…or was this a strange thing to do?

Ritsuka brushed this thought off. It didn’t matter, because these moments only belonged to him. Moments where everything was easy and good and he felt how much Mafuyu liked him. _Truly_ liked him.

Lost in his thoughts he drove through his mess of a hair. He was the only one to see him like this. To see him in all his facets and Ritsuka realized he liked this notion very much. There was a soft pleasant tingling in his stomach and he leaned over Mafuyu, to place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.  
He responded by moving slightly and turning a bit to the right, but he didn’t wake up. 

Instead, he began to mumble incomprehensible word fragments and Ritsuka had a hard time to identify some of them as real words.

“…not yet… my side… beautiful…” There was something like soft laughter. “Yuuki…”

It was like cold water being thrown straight into his face, forcing him brutally back into reality. He petrified, the smile on his lips turned to ice while something burning cold ran through his body.

The name resounded painfully loud in his ears. A torturing echo.

_Yuuki. Yuuki. Yuuki._

Stiffly, Ritsuka withdrew his arms. Distance. He needed distance.  
Being close to Mafuyu was suddenly unbearable.

Mechanically he got up into a sitting position, crawling his fingers into the sheets. He wanted to rip it out. Rip out this moment, this damn name out of his thoughts. His memories. His life.

Mafuyu didn’t notice any of it. He still mumbled stuff in his sleep and turned a bit more to the right, all happy and peaceful, as if nothing happened and Ritsuka couldn’t bear it.

It cut too deep, straight to the bone, to his heart, leaving a gaping wound, a pain he knew all too well. It was always the same. Just when he didn’t think about it anymore, when the pain eased, when it was about to heal, the wound was ripped open again.

It was a pain he couldn’t get used to, crawling roughly and brutally under his skin, deep into his soul. Painting dark what was supposed to feel like warm sunlight. Clawing into his heart, tearing it open.

Out.  
He needed to get out of here!

Hectically he tossed away the blanket, not sparing a single glance to Mafuyu. Ritsuka didn’t care if he woke up at this point.  
Anger flushed inside him like a raging fire. He made his way to the bathroom, ripping the door open.

Their towels were still lying on the floor, thrown away mindlessly, because some minutes ago they had been busy with kissing and moaning and touching, but now all of this seemed to mock him. A hit straight into his face. 

“Shit!”

Ritsuka clawed into the sink, his knuckles obtruding whitely until it hurt. He was staring at the mirror, clenching his teeth.

“Stupid shit!“

Exhaling deeply, he turned on the tap, watching the water vanishing into the drain some seconds. Then he dipped his hands into the cold water, throwing it into his face. Again. And again.

“Damn…“

Gasping he supported himself on the edge of the sink. Cold drops of water ran over his face, reminding him of the shower. The water. The intimacy.

Right now, all of this felt like a big damn lie.

How could he have been so stupid?  
Think it would change?  
Think he could kick this stupid guy from his stupid pedestal one day?

Think that one day he’d be number one…  
Be what Mafuyu was to him.  
_The only one._

In this moment, he hated himself for all of this. Hated how he liked Mafuyu. Hated how he fell in love with him. Hated how he thought he meant something to Mafuyu. Meant _more_ to him.

Enough to see him and only him. Him and not… _this other guy._

He was here, goddamn it! And he tried his damn best to somehow reach Mafuyu and care for him and make him feel good and show him it was worth it. That the here and now, the _future,_ was better than the things dwelling in the past…

But it was in vain.  
All of his effort was in vain, because no matter what he did… in the end, it wasn’t enough.

In the end, Yuuki always returned, like a huge, insurmountable wall. And no matter how hard Ritsuka was hammering against it, trying to tear it down, alone he was helpless – and Mafuyu made no attempt to help him, even though he surely knew how to do it. He knew this wall by heart and all of its weaknesses, but instead of doing something, he leaned against it despondently, turning his back to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka, who didn’t stop to desperately throw his fists against it… and it always left him with nothing but bleeding knuckles and a numb pain and more resignation with every attempt. 

  
Exhaling deeply again, he stared gloomily into his reflection. He didn’t know what to do with this. Where to go with his stupid feeling, lingering somewhere between cooled rage and dull pain.

It was a soft whining that made him turn his head in slight surprise. Kedama was standing in the doorframe, looking up to him with his big, saddened dog eyes. It didn’t made him feel any better, quite the contrary, because he reminded him to much of his owner right now.

Under different circumstanced he would have felt sorry for this thought, but right now he didn’t care. Couldn’t care.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ritsuka said defensively, but his voice had a hollow sound. He left the sink, turning to the door and clearly noticed how the dog lowered his head when Ritsuka walked past him. Instead of petting him, he just said, “I’m not in the mood right now.”

With that he made his way back to the bedroom, even though he didn’t want to, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just leave like that – but he also couldn’t lay down next to Mafuyu, trying to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened.  
  
  
Ritsuka entered the dark room and just gave a short side glance to Mafuyu, before he stubbornly looked past him. But he did notice a slight movement and the soft rustling of fabric was enough to tell him that Mafuyu sat up.  
He obviously woke up while he was absent and waited for him to come back. Great. 

Mafuyu suppressed a yawn and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He was probably smiling at him.  
The mere thought send a stabbing pain through his heart, making him clench his fists.

“Ritsuka…,” he said quietly. “Can’t you sleep? Are you alr – “

“Do you dream of him often?” he cut Mafuyu off, his voice rough and unusually sharp. It sounded unfamiliar, as if it weren’t his voice and words. Ritsuka was staring at a random point at the wall, but turned his cold eyes on him now.

Mafuyu seemed confused. A thousand silent questions showed on his face. He obviously had no clue what he was talking about.

“What…?” he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“I want to know if you dream often of him!” Ritsuka busted out, his words echoing like a thunderstorm through the room.

Mafuyu didn’t flinch. He just stared at him with big eyes, like a rabbit facing a snake. His asking look made Ritsuka even more furious. 

“You talked about him. In your sleep”, he hissed irritably and honest surprise flashed up in Mafuyus eyes.

He slightly opened his mouth, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he dropped his gaze, looking down on his hands, mind drifting away as it seemed.

  
His silence was screaming at him, fueling Ritsukas rage even more, digging out words of the depths of his bleeding heart that cut like knifes.

“Do you also think of him when we’re doing it?”

Ritsuka spat the words at him, but it had a hollow aftertaste. Angrily he clenched his teeth. Couldn’t stop with this thought in his mind. With this words being spoken out aloud. “Do you imagine doing it with him instead of me? Do you wish it’d be him?” His voice was dripping with bitterness and hurt.

It was disgusting and unfair. As if he threw with rocks at a sparrow.  
But the thought made him sick! Poisoned his mind. His heart.

Meanwhile Mafuyu was looking at him with a mixture of shock and deepest desperation, slightly shaking his head. His lips were trembling. He looked like a beaten up puppy.

“Ritsuka, I – ,” he began miserably quiet, but stopped. Mafuyu lowered his head, streaks of hair covering his face. His fingers dug into the sheets.

Ritsuka waited for the duration one, two, three painful heartbeats for him to go on. To say something. Explain himself. Defense himself. Tell him it wasn’t true. But he said nothing.

 _“What?”,_ he asked exasperated, destroying the silence he couldn’t bear anymore. Now he gaped the distance to Mafuyu and roughly grabbed his shoulders. He wanted to shake him. To shake the words out of him he needed to hear so badly. The ‘ _no’_ he needed to hear.

“What, Mafuyu? What do you want to tell me? Is it true?” he asked furious and desperate at the same time, but the latter was more prominent now. His fingers pressed way too firmly into Mafuyus skin, but he still didn’t say a single word.

“Look at me,” Ritsuka demanded, his voice on the edge of breaking. “Look at me, Mafuyu…” Now it was nothing more but a hoarse whisper.

Mafuyu didn’t. He kept his head lowered, but when Ritsuka carefully lifted his chin, he didn’t resist either. His bright eyes gave him just a short look, before he dropped them to his hands again.

Tears were flowing over his cheeks. He was crying in silence, but Mafuyu whipped them away with the back of his right hand now, as if he wanted to hide them. Wanted to hide himself.

That was the turning point. The moment when his anger turned to cold ashes. When his brain started to work properly again and now Ritsuka realized, what he just did. What he blamed him for.

Now it was him to stare at Mafuyu in horror.

“Sorry…,” Mafuyu said soundlessly, without the slightest emotion in it. “I…”

“Damn…,” Ritsuka interrupted, as it hit him with brute force. Desperately, he wrapped his arms around Mafuyu, clinging to him as if he was drowning. He wanted to keep him together. Wanted to keep him close.

“Damn, I’m so sorry! I was – I am – shit!” Ritsuka pressed closer to him. “I’m such an idiot. A god damn idiot!“ He clawed into Mafuyus shirt. “I’m so sorry. I’m truly sorry, okay?“ he whispered with a cracked voice, trying to make Mafuyu understand just how sorry he was. How much he regretted every damn word he just said to him.

Yes, it was shit and hurt and hit a damn weak spot – but that didn’t mean Mafuyu did it on purpose or could do anything about it. Of course he didn’t! You couldn’t influence this!

And Ritsuka knew. Deep down he knew as much as he knew that this was real and what they had was real. As real as these damn tears on Mafuyus cheeks that shouldn’t even be there in the first place!

He felt Mafuyu nodding slightly, but he didn’t return the embrace. Instead his hands remained where they were, clawed into the sheets, eyes glued to them absently.

Ritsuka broke away from the hug, placing his hands on Mafuyus shoulders instead and waited for a response.

He felt like the absolute worst now.

“I hardly ever remember about my dreams,” Mafuyu said monotonously. “I don’t know, if – ” He shook his head, as if he tried to get rid of a thought. “Yuuki hasn’t been there for a long time…”

There was an ache in his heart when Mafuyu mentioned his name, but Ritsuka swallowed the bitter taste without complaining. He didn’t want to interrupt Mafuyu again. Not when he finally talked to him. Not, after he already destroyed so much…

  
“In the past, he was everywhere. Always at my side or in front of me. Close enough so it felt like I just could touch him... But now… it’s different. Of course he’s still there, but not as present as before. It’s like – ” Mafuyu made a small gesture with his hand, as if he wanted to grab something invisible. “A silent breeze. A shadow. He’s accompanying me, but not standing right in front of me anymore.” Mafuyu looked up to him, the attempt of a smile on his face. “I don’t know if this makes any sense…”

Ritsuka flinched slightly in surprise, because he didn’t expect Mafuyu to talk directly to him right now, nor did he expect to see the hint of a smile on his face. Not when his eyes were still wet with tears.

He didn’t know what to respond, as much as he didn’t know how to handle what Mafuyu just told him, because yes, it hurt. Pretty nastily. Even if it was understandable and probably even a good sign. Somehow.  
But he also couldn’t deny the ugly gut feeling it left in him.

“Probably not…”, Mafuyu continued. “But I know it’s like this since I know you. Since…” He cut off, slightly avoiding his gaze, but his smile grew a bit wider. A bit more honest. “I thought for a long time I’ll never be able to this again. Feel something like this for someone. But then I met you…“ Mafuyus fingertips gently touched his cheek, before he pressed his whole hand against his skin. “I do like you a lot…”

Ritsukas skin began to tingle slightly under Mafuyus touch and a hint of red showed on his cheeks. The affection indwelling in Mafuyus gaze send something warm down his veins, but there was also an ache in his heart due to all the things he said to him.

How could he ever have doubted Mafuyu for a single second…?

“I’m sorry if I’m talking about him sometimes. But Yuuki will forever be a part of me…” Carefully, Mafuyu withdrew his hand. He was looking somewhere at Ritsukas chest, as if his thoughts wandered off to a place far away again.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he began. “I – “

“I know,” Ritsuka interrupted him with a rough whisper. “I – I just want – “ He cupped Mafuyus face, resting his forehead against his now. “I don’t want to be number two. I don’t want to be behind him and – “

“You’re not,” Mafuyu assured quietly, gently caressing his hands. “You’re at my side. And I’m happy you are. Yes…“ His voice enraptured, as if he just was realizing something. “…I’m happy.”

Ritsukas heart skipped a beat, before fastening its pace.  
Was he… serious about this…?

Despite all the moments when he looked so infinitely sad and something in Ritsuka always tightened when he saw him like this, because he could only guess how he felt and it left him so damn helpless.

So hearing Mafuyu was happy…

Suddenly, Mafuyu backed away a bit. Distanced himself. The warm touch on his hands also vanished and  
Ritsuka gave him a questioning glance, because he didn’t understand.

“Am I even allowed to be happy…?” Mafuyu asked, his voice barely a whisper. Imploringly he looked up to Ritsuka, still smiling, but it had something broken and lost in it. 

Ritsuka could do nothing but stare at him in utter surprise and disbelief at first, before he realized Mafuyu was serious about this. He truly wondered if he…

“What’s with this stupid question?” Ritsuka mumbled roughly, pulling him back into his arms. He tried his best to ignore this nasty stinging pain deep inside, because he couldn’t believe Mafuyu thought this way.

“Of course you are.” He tightened his grip around him. “And just wait for it, I’ve only just started.”

“Started with what?“ Mafuyu asked astonished.

Ritsuka exhale deeply, before he admitted mumbling, “Making you happy…“ He tousled through Mafuyus hair, before leaning in for a kiss. The perfect distraction.

It was a timid kiss, tasting like reconciliation. 

“Sorry again. Sometimes, I’m a total idiot…,” Ritsuka apologized one more time. Mafuyu just shook his head and gave him a genuine smile. There was no resentment or anger in it. He really seemed to be okay with it… even though nothing was okay about this.

There was another soft kiss filling him with warmth and contentment and afterwards, Mafuyu leaned his head tiredly against his shoulder.

“We should go back to sleep,” Ritsuka said and there was nothing sharp or painful in his voice anymore. Just affection and a hint of guilt.

Mafuyu nodded, but made no attempt to move, so Ritsuka gently grabbed his shoulders, to push him back into his pillow. His eyes were already closed, but he reached out with his arms and Ritsuka smiled as he covered him with the blanket and lay down next to him. He wrapped him in his arms without any hesitation and gave him a big apologetic hug.

Just like before it didn’t take long for Mafuyu to fall back to sleep. He looked calm and peaceful again and Ritsuka gently caressed his head.  
Softly he placed a kiss on his forehead and then he just looked at him for a while.

There was still a small ache in his heart, but it couldn’t compare to the warmth and fondness he felt.

Ritsuka thought back to what he just told him. That he wanted to make him happy.  
If there was someone out there who deserved to be happy, it was Mafuyu…

And for Ritsuka it was a promise. His own personal promise.

Because even if it hurt sometimes and even if there were times when he didn’t understand Mafuyu or felt left out or was jealous… he knew it was worth it.

Love was worth it.

Always.


End file.
